


New Year Tradition

by Witch_Nova221



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale welcome in their first new year without ties to Heaven and Hell
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Aziraphale's Library Festive Fic Recs





	New Year Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of New Year fluff.

Are you sure you don’t mind staying in?’ said Aziraphale as Crowley returned from the kitchen with a fresh bottle of red. 

‘For the hundredth time, no, angel,’ he said, setting the bottle down on the shiny black surface of the coffee table, ‘Don’t much fancy getting molested by a bunch of drunken strangers whilst having to fight to the bar for every drink. Give me good company and good wine and a happy new year it shall be.’

Aziraphale smiled, ‘And only a handful of them know how unlikely this new year was to occur. It is an odd thought, how close it came.’ 

Crowley refilled their glasses and sat back on the coach, one ankle resting on his knee in his usual sprawl. ‘But it didn’t and now we can enjoy the next year without worrying about them.’ 

‘Quite,’ said Aziraphale, raising his glass, ‘To freedom.’

‘To freedom,’ echoed Crowley, the soft clink of their glasses echoing through the room. 

It was several hours later when they headed out onto the balcony of Crowley’s flat, wine in hand, to watch the fireworks that followed the countdown. Aziraphale was certain that the chimes of Big Ben were louder than they should be but he said nothing, happy to welcome in the new year with his best friend at his side. 

‘You know,’ said Crowley as the fireworks began over the Thames, ‘Given that we’ve sort of thrown ourselves in with the humans, I was thinking we might want to take up some of their traditions.’

‘Is that you saying you do want to go out and get groped by strangers whilst fighting your way to the bar?’ said the angel, ‘Because you’re on your own there, my dear boy. I am enjoying myself immensely right here.’ 

‘Oh I’ve got nowhere I’d rather be,’ said Crowley, setting his glass down on the ledge of the balcony, ‘I was thinking of another tradition. One that I imagine is being carried out right now across the country.’ 

‘You want to sing Auld Lang Syne?’ 

Crowley laughed, ‘No, no singing. I was thinking of... well... d’you know what, forget it. Silly thought.’ 

Aziraphale laid a hand on his arm, stilling the demon as he turned back towards the flat.

‘Crowley,’ he said, ‘We’ve done the countdown, watched fireworks, and neither of us are keen on singing. From my own study of human affairs there is only one tradition pertinent to midnight that we’ve missed. They do say it’s lucky to see in the new year with... with a kiss and, as we have somewhat decided to live mostly as humans, would you... I mean...’ 

Made bold by the wine and the angel’s shaky words, Crowley cut short the question with a swift press of his lips to the soft, wine stained ones before him. It was as though the celebrations filling London stood still, even the fizzling crack of the fireworks quieting as strong, warm arms encircled him, holding them heart to impossible heart. 

‘A tradition well observed,’ said Aziraphale, their lips parting only just enough to allow the words through, ‘And one I think could be continued.’

‘All year,’ said Crowley, ‘Every day, forever, if you’ll let me.’ 

‘Forever seems a good place to start,’ he said, ‘Happy new year, my dear Crowley.’ 

‘Happy new year, angel.’


End file.
